The Death of an Emperor
by Hydrilla
Summary: "Karena Sang Sparta telah jatuh. Kini, Athena yang berkuasa." / Ia memberontak karena dendam atas kematian ayahnya. Ia memberontak untuk melepaskan diri dari belenggu pemerintahan keji yang menyekik rakyat-rakyatnya. Namun, ia dilema saat rasa itu hadir, menyusup diantara ia dan sang kaisar. Oh, apakah ia mau dikutuk Tuhan atas sumpahnya? / AU, OOC, Complete, RnR?:)


_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**THE DEATH OF AN EMPEROR**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Karena sang Sparta telah jatuh. Kini, Athena berkuasa."_

_._

_._

Jeritan membahana di segala penjuru. Darah memandikan setiap lekuk desa yang kini berselaput awan mendung. Hentakan kaki menjadi melodi kematian pada setiap manusia yang merengut melawan ketakutan. Kobaran api menjadi pertanda, masih ada yang lebih berkuasa di _sana. _Yang mengaku telah menyamai Tuhan.

Fajar belum tiba, tapi bunyi gesekan pedang yang terantuk benda tumpul kembali menyusup di dalam pendengaran. Kala itu, entah berapa banyak kepala yang terpenggal, juga darah yang kembali mewarnai tanah. Menjadi semakin merah.

Kelompok utusan kekaisaran itu menjauh pergi, sedangkan warga-warga yang tersisa dan tak dibunuh mendesah penuh syukur. Anak-anak kecil beringsut, semakin menyembunyikan diri di belakang remang. Wajah-wajah para anggota kekaisaran itu terlihat bengis, terang-terangan menunjukkan bahwa merekalah yang berkuasa. Bahkan hentakan kaki mereka membuat para wanita yang akan melaksanakan kegiatan paginya membatalkan niat, _mereka _mencari _aman._

Hanya beberapa saat setelah kelompok itu pergi, derap kuda membahana. Arahnya dari timur, membuat sosok itu berlatar cahaya ungu berbias jingga yang menawan. Topinya yang kumal terkibas, saat kuda yang ditungganginya berdiri dengan gagah. Rambutnya yang merah muda melayang di udara, menyala oranye dikarenakan api yang menjadi penerang di sepanjang jalan.

Tanpa sengaja kakinya yang terbalut _boots _usang menginjak rumput berdarah. Kecipaknya membuat tubuh gadis itu menegang. Kontan saja langkahnya terpacu. Samar-samar, isak tangis menyusup ke gendang telinganya. Badannya yang berlumur lumpur dan keringat tak menghalanginya. Helaan napasnya tak beraturan, sedari tadi, ia sibuk berlari.

"Terjadi lagi … ?"

Mata hijaunya memandang nanar pada mayat-mayat tanpa kepala. Tangisnya pecah, ia menjerit ditengah-tengah cicitan burung gereja. Air matanya bercampur dengan tanah yang menempel di wajahnya. Tubuhnya roboh, tangannya terulur pada mayat yang begitu dikenalinya.

"Ayah!"

Wanita-wanita lain yang sedari tadi mengerubungi mayat-mayat itu menangis semakin histeris. Tolong, jangan salahkan jika dalam diri gadis itu berkobar dendam yang semakin hari, semakin membesar.

.

.

Ia Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis yang telah kehilangan ayahnya akibat kekejaman dari kekaisaran yang mengampu desanya. Seorang gadis yang kini menjadi pemimpin pemberontakan atas otoritas penguasa yang mencekik leher rakyat-rakyatnya. Seorang gadis yang menyuarakan kebebasan dari belenggu iblis yang _mengaku_ Tuhan.

Lesatan panah membelah udara, kemudian tepat menghujam pada dada seorang perwira dengan pakaian tempur khas milik kekaisaran. Sakura menyeringai, berkali-kali ia hujamkan panahnya dan membunuh banyak gundik-gundik kekaisaran.

Desingan pedang, gesekan benda tajam, jeritan rasa sakit, semuanya menjadi melodi yang mengiringi aksi anarkis pemberontakan. Sudah tak terhitung lagi korban yang jatuh. Sudah tak bisa dikira berapa banyak darah yang tertuang pada bumi.

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi, kemenangan ada di pihak pemberontak.

.

.

Kali itu, ada yang berbeda.

Peperangan antara pihak pemberontak dan _front _kekaisaran berlangsung sangat alot. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura merasa sangat terpojok. Entah mengapa semuanya terasa sulit.

Beberapa wajah baru dilihatnya. Mungkin inilah tonggak pembalasan kekaisaran. Sakura merasa, laju nadinya melambat. Namun, sekalipun ia tak akan mau untuk menyerah dalam otoritas keji berbalut tujuan kepentingan _bersama. _Napasnya kini sesak, debu-debu dari langkah-langkah yang saling menghunus pedang memenuhi udara.

Anak panahnya telah terpakai, seluruhnya. Sedangkan beberapa prajurit telah menghampirinya, menyeringai seakan-akan bendera kemenangan telah dikibarkan. Ia berlari, menjauh –sejauh-jauhnya, sambil sesekali memukul dan menendang sebisanya.

Tapi, apa daya. Semuanya menggelap saat sebuah panah menancap di kakinya, dan tubuhnya terasa dihimpit oleh beberapa orang. Kuat, dan tak ada lagi daya untuk kabur.

.

.

Penglihatannya tertutup sebuah kain beledu. Tubuhnya terasa melayang, sebelum ia dihantamkan ke arah lantai yang keras. Sakura mengerang, tubuhnya terasa sakit akibat gesekan keras yang terjadi antara kulitnya dan lantai yang kasar. Rambutnya yang panjang ditarik ke belakang, membuatnya mendongak.

Kain yang menutupi matanya dilepas, kontan matanya menyesuaikan asupan cahaya. Saat itu, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sosok yang menduduki kursi kekaisaran. Mata gelap lelaki itu menelanjanginya, rahangnya keras, ekspresinya tak terbaca. Sakura ingin mengamuk, jika saja kedua tangannya tak diikat dan kakinya tidak terluka.

Lelaki itu turun dari kursinya. Langkahnya menggema di ruangan besar nan hening itu. Ia berjongkok di depan Sakura, tangannya menyengkram dagu gadis itu.

"Gadis ini yang membuat kita kualahan, huh?"

Suaranya dalam. Membuat Sakura memejamkan matanya untuk menyingkirkan hawa menusuk yang amat kentara. Wajah itu mendekat, tampak seperti sedang mengendusnya. Tubuh Sakura bergetar akibat helaan napas hangat yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Bawa dia ke kamarku." Seringai itu membuat wajah Sakura pucat. "Dan jangan biarkan dia kabur."

Yang Sakura ketahui saat itu ialah: pintu neraka sedang terbuka lebar.

.

.

"Lepaskan!"

Kedua lengan yang memeluk perutnya semakin mengencang. Tubuhnya meremang akibat hembusan napas yang mengitari lehernya. Sakura kembali berontak, dan tamparan segera menghampiri wajahnya. Kemudian ia dipaksa mendongak oleh jenggutan di rambutnya.

"Tidak, Sayang. Kau tidak boleh memberontak." Sebuah kecupan mendarat di lehernya. "Terimalah _penyiksaan _akibat membuatku marah."

Pakaiannya terkoyak. Helaan napasnya memberat. Tubuhnya dihimpit oleh tubuh kekar lelaki itu. Helai-helai merah muda itu kembali terenggut, dan gigitan-gigitan liar segera bersarang di sana. Sakura menjerit akibat rasa perih, darah yang merembes keluar segera disapu oleh permukaan lidah yang kasar.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Gigi-gigi itu menancap di bahunya, dalam, hingga darah mengucur. "Sakit, bukan?"

Sakura merintih. Sudut matanya berair, tangisan meluncur dari sana. Lidah itu kembali menyusuri wajahnya. Kelopak matanya kini basah oleh air liur. Tangannya sudah memerah akibat cengkraman yang begitu kuat. Bersamaan dengan itu, bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa lebur. Remuk dengan sekali sentakan. Jeritannya melolong ditengah bulan purnama.

"Bagaimana, Sayang?" Lelaki itu kembali menyeringai. "Kau menikmatinya?"

Saat itu, Sakura tahu. Ia telah hancur.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke memandang wanita yang tergolek lemah di sampingnya. Ah, sudah keberapa kalinya mereka bersetubuh? Lengannya yang putih mengelus puncak kepala wanita itu. Sebuah ciuman yang manis mendarat, memaksa Sasuke untuk memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Oh, ia yakin, ia telah mencinta. Terlarangkah ia untuk mengakui bahwa setiap percumbuannya, ia menyebutnya dengan "_bercinta"? _Wanita itu dengan kejam merebut atensinya. Menuntaskan setiap hasrat dan rasa _haus_nya akan kasih. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya memeluk tubuh kecil yang terpejam itu.

Sudah berapa bulan berlalu setelah pertama kalinya ia bertemu Sakura? Ingatkah Sasuke saat pertama kali bersirobok dengan mata hijau yang memandangnya penuh amarah? Bukankah ia terpesona dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Sasuke kembali mencumbu tubuh Sakura. Ia sungguh mengagumi setiap lekuk tubuh wanita itu, setiap jengkal wanita itu adalah karya terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

Sasuke mengusik tidurnya, Sakura terbangun. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kosong. Sasuke tersenyum, tangannya yang besar mengelus wajah wanita itu.

"Kenapa kau lakukan, Sasu?" Sakura memandangnya, tepat di mata. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu?" Sasuke meraih jemarinya, menyumbu setiap ruas-ruasnya. "Ini bukan soal kekuasaan, bukan soal wilayah."

"Lalu apa?"

"Ini tentang dendam." Sasuke berubah serius. "Balasan atas cercaan yang mereka hempaskan ke keluargaku hingga Ibu, Kakak, dan Ayahku meninggal –dan oh! Juga tentang kesenangan."

"Kau gila! Kau gila!"

Sakura histeris. Tangannya memukul-mukul dada Sasuke yang segera diraih pria itu. Cengkramannya kuat, membuat Sakura meringis perih. Bibirnya sudah disambar oleh Sasuke, sebuah ciuman kasar yang membuat bibirnya berdarah. Jeritan histeris itu kembali membahana.

.

.

"Itu politik hitam."

Disuatu sore, dimana Sasuke tengah memangkunya dengan nyaman. Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Sasuke gemas dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Para menteri terdahulu yang menyebabkan keluargaku hancur."

Sasuke memainkan helai-helai merah muda Sakura. Menciuminya, menegaskan bahwa ia benar-benar memuja Sakura. Ia melakukannya dengan hati-hati, seakan-akan ia sedang bermain dengan mainan yang sudah lama diinginkannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau membantai warga yang tidak bersalah?!" Sakura berseru lantang. "Kenapa tidak menteri-menteri sialan itu saja yang kau habisi?!"

Sasuke membungkam bibir Sakura dengan jarinya yang panjang. "Aku sudah lama melakukannya," sahutnya dingin. "Warga tidak bersalah katamu?! Merekalah yang berdemo anarkis untuk mengudeta keluargaku yang belum mereka ketahui kebenarannya. Keluargaku difitnah! Dan rakyat percaya tanpa peduli pembuktian bahwa keluargaku tak bersalah!"

"Tapi kau hanya perlu membunuh provokatornya!" Sakura melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. "Kau banyak membunuh orang-orang tak bersalah seperti ayahku yang hanya warga desa biasa!"

Mata Sasuke sedikit membulat. Ia menunduk, helaian rambutnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia menyeret Sakura masuk, dengan sangat kasar. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sangat emosional.

.

.

Itu entah malam keberapa mereka bercinta.

Ya, tentu saja mereka _bercinta. _Sakura mengakui perasaannya. Sudah sejak lama. Ia sadar, perasaan itu tumbuh karena terbiasa bersama Sasuke. Ia nyaman, dan merasa sangat senang bisa bersama Sasuke. Ia menerima semua sikap Sasuke, secara _pribadi. _

Ia tahu betapa sedihnya Sasuke. Betapa kesepiannya lelaki itu. Ia bersedia menjadi mainannya dan menemani lelaki itu, selamanya.

Sakura mengelus puncak kepala Sasuke. Lelaki itu mengerang dan terbangun. Ia tersenyum polos dan menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Erat dan hangat. Kecupan mendarat di puncak kepalanya, rona merah pun merambat di pipinya. Sinambi mengantarkan rasa hangat ke hatinya.

Tapi … Sakura _dilema._

.

.

Sasuke hanya bisa memandangnya nanar.

Air mata Sakura tiada henti mengalir, menganak sungai di kedua pipinya. "Maaf … ."

Pisau itu tepat di dada Sasuke, menikam jantungnya. Darah merembes melalui pakaian yang dikenakannya. Cahaya bulan remang-remang menyusup lewat jendela. Semuanya tampak samar. Tapi isakan Sakura terdengar dengan jelas.

"Tak apa … ."

Sasuke tersenyum. Sakura menggenggam jemarinya dengan erat. Air matanya menetes dengan deras, jatuh dan bercampur dengan darah Sasuke.

"Maaf … ."

Ia berulang-ulang mengucapkan pengampunan. Bibirnya bergetar. Tubuhnya hampir ambruk.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Sakura menghujamkan belati tepat setelah Sasuke menciumnya dengan lembut. Ia benar-benar dilema. Tapi, ia tak boleh egois. Apa pertanggung jawabannya sebagai ketua atas gugurnya para bawahannya? Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Tuhan atas sumpahnya membunuh pemimpin tertinggi atas otoritas keji ini?

"A-aku mengerti." Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, senyumnya terkembang dalam damai. "Aku mencintaimu."

Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke sudah bisa merasakan kebencian Sakura yang samar. Ah, andai ia bertemu Sakura terlebih dahulu. Andai ia tak melakukan hal sebodoh _ini. _Tapi untuk apa ia menyesalinya? Bukankah ini takdir Yang Maha Kuasa? Seharusnya ia bersyukur bisa sempat mengenal Sakura.

Kedua bibir itu bersatu. Terasa manis sekaligus asin oleh air mata.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

"Dengan ini dinobatkan Haruno Sakura menjadi kaisar selanjutnya, sekaligus pemimpin kekaisaran wanita yang pertama."

Sorak-sorai membahana, disusul tepuk tangan serta kembang api yang meriah. Rakyat tengah berpesta. Atas pemimpin baru dan hancurnya kekaisaran otoritas yang telah membelenggu mereka. Sakura hanya berdiri memandangi rakyatnya yang tengah bersuka cita. Musim semi baru saja datang, beberapa hari yang lalu.

Rasa sakitnya belum hilang. Sekalipun ia telah membantai seluruh pemimpin yang menyalahgunakan kekuasaannya. Rasanya masih sangat pedih. Kematian Sasuke tak akan pernah tergantikan.

Setelah membunuh Sasuke, Sakura kembali melakukan pemberontakan. Dengan lebih kuat lagi. Kekaisaran terombang-ambing akibat gencatan yang semakin menekan _mereka _dengan kuat. Dan dapat dihitung dengan jari, seminggu setelahnya kekaisaran telah hancur.

Dan Sakura berdiri di sini. Menjadi pemimpin dari orde baru yang akan membawa perubahan. Ia mengelus perutnya, lembut dan penuh sayang.

"Lembaran baru akan dimulai, _Sayang."_

_**THE END**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Hallow ('_')/**_

_**It's been sooooo long since I wrote a 'complicated' story like this wkwkwk. Aku jarang bikin fanfic dengan tema 'sulit' ya? Kebanyakan fluffy, wkwkwk**_

_**And then, what the hell is going on to me? Kenapa words-nya bisa se-sedikit ini? =w=; Ada perubahan di diksiku keknya =w=)a**_

_**Aku buat ini sambil nonton White House Down. Ada yang udah nonton? Demi apa itu yang jadi parodinya Obama adalah Jamie Foxx? Wkwkwk, gak nyanka, ciyus. Yang jadi Emily, Joey King kalo gak salah, itu juga yang main di film Carrie kan yah? ==')a**_

_**Okey, mungkin gak valid banget nonton film action pemberontakan terorisme kayak gitu dengan fanfic ini yang kesannya lebih ke jaman dulu(?). Anyway, ada yang udah nonton 300 Rise of an Empire? Bagus gak sih, filmnya?**_

_**Well, udah dulu bacotannya. Wanna gimme feedback?**_

_**Sangkyuu for you :***_

_**Salah hangat,**_

_**-Hydrilla :)**_


End file.
